Anything For You
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger feels the Professor is underappreciated and does something nice for him.


**Author Note: Dialogue taken from the show. **

"_Oh boy that's a big one Professor."__  
__"Why thank you Ginger." He stated out of breath. "But believe me, the last thing this island needs right now is a rock garden."__  
__She was undeterred by this. She gently began brushing his hair with her fingers and said to him softly. "But you will get me some more, won't you Professor?"__  
__"Well, just how many more do you think you're gonna need?"__  
__"Oh I don't know about 20 or 30." The red head lightly kisses his nose. "Or 40. I don't know."_

_The Professor drops the rock on the ground and mutters an "I'll do it."_  
_He held his back and he made his way back into the jungle.  
_

And he would do it. For her. Anything in the world she wanted he would do.  
Like right now.

The Professor had heard her stating to Mary Ann that the tropical sun was wrecking havoc on her as she was fair skinned. If only she had something to help protect it.  
So off he went to create the perfect skin protection for her. Gathering different plants and other various resources. It was hard work but he set his mind to accomplishing it.  
Ginger had beautiful soft delicate skin and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

The door to his hut opened and in walked Ginger. "Professor you missed dinner what on earth on you doing?"  
"Oh um hi Ginger." He replied. "Just working on something. Guess I lost track of time."  
"You need to eat Professor." She scolded.  
"I'll eat something later." He assured. "Right now I want to finish this."  
Ginger took his hand and pulled him up from the lab table. "No." She said firmly. "You are going to eat _now._ I'll make you something."

Before he could protest, the red head led him out of his hut and to the common area.  
She instructed him to sit down as she would be right back.  
Ginger quickly gathered up some food and tossed it in a pot heating it over a small fire.  
The actress then spooned the contents in a bowl and brought it over to the Professor.

"Here you go." She smiled setting it down. "Lobster and crab soup."  
"Thank you Ginger." He said gladly taking the much needed nourishment.  
"You shouldn't work so hard Professor." Ginger remarked. "You need to take a break once in a while."  
"I suppose I should." The academic acknowledged. "There's just so much that needs done."  
"You don't have to do _all _of it." The actress stated.  
"There is no one else to do it." The Professor sighed taking another spoonful of the soup he was finding to be very delicious.  
"That is not true." The starlet insisted. "Someone can at least help you. I'll help you."  
"You Ginger?"  
"Yes me. I've helped you before haven't I?"  
"You have." He said as he finished his meal. "But I would think you would find it boring if you had to do it all the time."

"I don't find it boring." Ginger insisted. "I actually like helping you. I find science fascinating."  
"You do?" He said surprised.  
"Sure. I know I goofed that time in chemistry class but I learned from it and ended up doing quite well in the subject."  
"Oh." The Professor said. "Well I suppose I…I could use some help."  
"Then consider me your new assistant!" Ginger declared. "See now you don't have to do it all alone."

The Professor was going to say something but he felt a twinge in his back.  
"You alright?" Ginger asked concerned.  
"Just my back. When I was carrying those rocks the other day I think I did a number on it. I'll be okay."  
"Oh you poor thing!' Ginger exclaimed standing up.  
Before he knew what was happening, he felt her gentle hands massaging his back.  
"Does this feel better?" She asked.  
_It's magical._ He thought to himself. "Yeah it helps." Was his reply.  
"Oh I was so stupid for making you carrying those heavy rocks." She said remorsefully. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Ginger it's not your fault." The Professor assured. "I was the one who told you I would do it. You wanted them so I got them for you. Don't blame yourself."  
"I still feel horrible." Ginger said. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

_Yes. Don't stop what you are doing. _The Professor thought. "There is no need to make up anything to me." The science man told her.  
He then stood up and Ginger dropped her hands.  
"I should get back to my work now." He said. "Thank you for the dinner. I appreciate it."

Ginger watched as he made his way back to his hut. She thought about how lonely it must be for him as everyone else shared a hut.  
Gilligan and the Skipper bunked together. She and Mary Ann were roommates. Of course the Howell had their own hut as they were married. The Professor had no one. He was all alone in his hut.

Slowly, Ginger walked back to his hut and peered through the open window at him sitting back at his table continuing his work.  
The starlet walked in the hut and came up behind him. "Just came in to say good-night." She said to him.  
"Oh…uh…" He said startled. "Good-night Ginger."  
The glamour girl gently kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

The Professor was stunned by this gesture but couldn't help but smile. He cherished any kiss he received from the red headed beauty. He finished the skin product and set it aside in a container.  
Feeling tired, he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

**Next morning**

Ginger was setting out the breakfast plates when the Professor approached her.  
"Morning Ginger." He greeted.  
The movie star turned and smiled. "Morning Professor." She replied. "Sleep well?"  
"I did thank you." The academic answered. "I um….I have something for you."  
"For me?" The actress said surprised as she placed down a dish.  
"I heard you say that you wished you had something to protect your skin so I created this formula. It should help keep your skin protected from the sun."  
Ginger smiled. "Professor you didn't have to go through all that trouble just for me."  
"Well I…I don't want you to…get burned or anything.."  
"You are wonderful." She said taking the container and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

The starlet walked to her hut carrying the substance the Professor had made.  
She walked inside and set it down on her table. How sweet of him to think of her!  
The actress had no idea he had heard to make that remark to Mary Ann. She almost forgot she even said anything about it.

Ginger wanted to do something nice for him. It was rare anybody did anything for him.  
But what could she do? An idea came to her and she hurried to the Howells' hut and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Mrs. Howell  
"It's me Ginger."  
"Come in dear." The millionaire's wife stated.

Ginger walked in shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry to disturb you." She began.  
"It's quite alright." Mr. Howell smiled. "What can we do for you."  
"I was wondering….do you have any old jackets that you don't want?"  
Mr. Howell thought a minute and then nodded. "As a matter of fact I do have one that I wanted to be rid of, you are welcome to take it."  
The millionaire went to his closet and pulled out the jacket. "Here you are." He smiled.  
"Thank you Mr. Howell. I appreciate this."

The red head hurried out of the hut and back to her own to gathering up the sewing materials. Ginger let out the sleeves a bit and then carefully embroidered the initials RHJr on the pocket.  
It took a good portion of time to make sure it was perfect. She had to restart a few times but she was pleased with the end results.

Ginger put the sewing materials away and carefully wrapped the gift using some old newspaper they had.  
Standing up, she made her way out and found the Professor over by the lagoon.  
"Professor." She greeted him.  
He looked up from his work. "Ginger. Hello."  
"I wanted to thank you again for that skin protection you made for me."  
"It was nothing." He said.  
"Oh yes it was. I really appreciate it. So I..I wanted to do something for you."  
Smiling, she handed him the package.  
"What is this?" He asked standing up.  
"Open it."

His fingers worked on removing the wrapping and he was astonished at the thoughtful gift.  
"You like it?"  
His eyes went to the embroidery on the jacket. "I do. Ginger this is wonderful. You didn't have to do this."  
"I know I didn't have to but I felt like I did. You do so much for everyone on this island, I wanted to do something for you. I know you only have that one brown blazer that you wear. I thought it would be nice if you had another one."  
"Thank you Ginger. I am touched that you would…Thank you."  
"You are welcome." She smiled.

The Professor had expected her to kiss him chastely on the cheek again but was caught off guard when she had lovingly captured his lips in a sweet kiss.  
She held it for a minute before letting go. "You are welcome." She said as she walked away.

The man of science carefully set the jacket on a large rock and followed the movie star.  
Ginger was taken by surprise as he took a hold of her arm and spun her around to face him.  
Even more surprised to find his lips against hers and his arms going around her tightly.  
Ginger could not stop and did not want to stop her own arms from wrapping around his neck.

He let go and gently caressed her red hair.  
Ginger gazed back at him.  
"You know I would do anything in the world for you." He stated. "Anything."  
"You would?"  
"Yes. I would. Ginger I suppose it's not much of a secret that I love you. It's only ever been you."  
The red head smiled. "No I had suspected that maybe…I guess you would not be surprised to hear me say that…"  
"You love me."  
"I do." Ginger smiled. "Very much. It's always only been you for me too. So now that we have that out of the way….Kiss me again."  
"Gladly." He replied taking her back in his arms.

The End


End file.
